Happy Familiy
by Head Writer
Summary: What happen with one familiy when their usual lives changes...
1. Chapter 1

Somwhere in big city Frank lived his wife Olivia,they had two daughters Samantha who was 16 and Laura who was 13 years old and son Mark who was 10.

They lived a typical middle class familiy life

Frank-Hey Mark,will you go down with me to the river for the gold,

Olivia-Cmon,you know that gold is not there.

Frank-I do not care,i just wanna have a fun for the weekend.

Mark-I will go,i dont have a much do to either.

On evening Frank and Mark returned home looking all happy.

Olivia-What happened?

Frank-Darling,i think we are rich!

Samantha,Laura and Olivia-WHAT!

Mark-Dont yell,we must keep that as a big secret.

Frank-Look,one bullion is worth 100.000,and we have 10 of those bullion.

Samantha-Oh my.

Laura-How we are going to spend that.

Frank-Slow,really slow,since we two have a job,we can live from our earnings,this gold we have is going to be used for vacations or for something like that,we wont be going head first to spend all first 100.000 that we have.

Olivia-OK.

 _And so they spend their money slowly,they waited for whole month before they took some of the money they found in gold digging,and that was for the clothing,two sisters and their little brother renew themselves with new clotihng,later that month parents went to renew themseves too.  
_

 _Month later_

Samantha-Daddy,look where we two have and Laura show a bag full of clotches.

Frank-You two had fun.

Laura-And i bought a ring.

Samantha-I did too.

Mark-How much you two spend?

Samantha-Well we kinda went too far a bit.

Olivia-We still have 80.000,20.000 flushed away.

Frank-We had this money already two months,and since summer is on the horizon,we could go to the beach dor 7 days.

Samantha-Yeah,we can.

Laura-Where?

Frank-This time,we could go somewhere more extravaganzing.

And so when Summer arrived,family of five went to the beach,and they had fun.

Mark Pov

For first two days we had been here,it has been awesome.

Fourth day,Mark and Frank saw a young actress Lulu who was 18 years old.

Mark-Lulu,is that you?

Lulu-Excuse me?

Mark-Big fan of yours.

Lulu-Well,do you watch my series.

Mark-Wow,you even look hotter up close,Mark was staring at Lulu who was in bikini

Lulu-Thank you.

Mark-Can i take a picture with you.

Lulu-Ok.

Frank-You got lucky i took a camera with me

Mark hugs Lulu as they took a picture together.

Frank-Mark,can you take a camera now,i would love to take a picture.

Mark-Ok

Frank hugs Lulu,but he wraps him around Lulu as they took a picture.

After Mark finished,female part of familiy showed up.

Samantha-Look at .

Laura-Wow,on the same beach as us.

Lulu-You know,when i comed here for a break,people usually does not regnocise me,because after all,im still not that big star.

Samantha-Wow,you look amazing.

Laura-Can we take a picture with you.

Lulu-Ok.

Both Samantha and Laura took a picture with Lulu, in the end Olivia had to take a picture with Lulu too.

Next day on a sea.

Frank and Lulu bump into each other,as they were preapering to jump into a sea.

Lulu-Hello,today is hot,huh.

Frank-Yes it is.

Lulu-You also love to jump into a sea.

Frank-Yes,of course,when i was younger,i did a lot of crazy stuff.

Lulu-Like what?

Frank-I cannot give you an explanation i can show you.

Frank stands on an elevated position, grabs hold of the Lulu, and performs a moonsault while still holding on to the Lulu, driving them down to the sea

Lulu-WOHO,THAT WAS AWESOME.

Frank-I told you,Frank and Lulu hold each other in Sea,as they look each other in face,they got closer and they begin to make out with each other,they went down into a Sea.


	2. Chapter 2

_After seven days of having fun,familiy of five returned home._

Mark-I had fun.

Samantha-It was really good.

Laura-And plus we meet Lulu.

Frank-Now we have 70.000.

Olivia-Well,we must now go a month without spending this money.

Days later,Sammy who is same age and childhood friend of Samantha comes to visit her best friends familiy.

Sammy-Hi-

Olivia-Hey Sammy,it has been awhille since you visit us.

Frank-Sammy,i have one question for you.

Sammy-Yes,sir.

Frank-Since you live alone,why you don't spend more time with us,i've mean you know us whole life.

Sammy-But,i don't wanna get annoying...

Samantha-Why would you be annoying,you are our fourth unoffical sibling.

Olivia-We don't have a problem with you whatsoever.

Sammy-Thanks guys,this means a lot to me.

During next two months,the money that was hidden from everyone was not used,but one day,Frank gave some of the money to Sammy so she can buy the clothes and ring so she can be equal as rest of the kids.

 _As Mark was sitting outside,all of sudden,Katy who was the same age as him showes up._

 _Katy was living with her mother Vanessa,who was really young when she gave a birth to Katy,and they lived together._

 _Since Katy was sometimes annoying,Mark and his sisters did not wanna hang out with her,and when they tried,she could not control her behavior._

 _But Mark was secretly in love with her,but he could not get trought her heart._

Katy-Hey fella,what's up.

Mark-Hey Katy.

Katy-I must say,that you and your familiy are more and more getting renewed in last few months.

Mark-How do you mean?

Katy-Well,what had you've been wearing,you went seven days somwhere,its like you had hit the jackpot.

Mark-And you wanna be my girlfriend now?

 _Katy sits on Mark's laps-_ Well hunny,you need a woman in your life,we can be the most romantic pair.

Mark-Well,i'm going to admit you something right now.

Katy-What?

Mark-I...love...you.

Katy-Well hunny,then what is the problem.

Mark-But,if we did not had some of the money now,you would leave me.

Katy-Well you are the man,you must put everything in yourself to have me by yourself.

And so Mark bringed Katy to be his girlfriend.

Katy as Mark's girlfriend rapidly changed,from annoying lazy kid,to somebody who will help Olivia with everything,of course Samantha and Laura and even Sammy would also help,and so one day Katy also got the money sho she can buy something for herself.

Her mother Vanessa would also start to hang out with Frank and Olivia,because she was still younger than Olivia,she used to hang out with teenagers more.

Olivia-Vanessa,here is the money,go and spend it on yourself

Vanessa-Thanks, i dont wanna go alone,who will go with me?

Frank-We cannot,kids!Who have a free time to go with Vanessa.

Laura-I can go.

And so Vanessa and Laura went to shopping so Vanessa can spend the money on herself

Frank-We still have 47.000.

Olivia-Considering we had this for eight months now,its good.I will go visit my old parents for the weekend,Samantha and Laura wants to go with me.

Frank-So Mark will stay with me.

Olivia-Yes.

As soon Olivia went to her parents Frank calls hotline,and he gets a girl named Indy,and she arrives.

Indy-Hi, so here is it.

Frank-Yes. What's the problem?

Indy-Well this is my first day on the work.

Frank-And so what.

Indy-Well, i'm scared, i can't be your hot girl tonight.

Frank-What are we going to do now, you look hot.

Indy-I don't have a since this is my first day, i must have a proof

Frank-Well look, since we won't have a sex i have a solution, we are going to make a picture of us having a sex by me being on top of you.

Indy-Can i trust you?

Frank-Well you have my adress, so if i hurt you, cops will find me

And so they got naked, and Frank got on top of Indy and they took a picture of them having a ''sex'

Indy-Why did you helped me?

Frank-Well, you look stil too young for this work.

Indy-Well, to be real, i'm not a teenager nor virgin anymore.

Frank-That's not important for me, here is the money you had earned

Indy kisses Frank on a cheek and thanks him


	3. Chapter 3

_After the weekend Olivia returned with kids.  
_

Olivia-Hey,do you saw someone new got the apartment.

Frank-Well,yes,some girl.

Olivia-Did you meet her already?

Frank-Yes.

Olivia-And is she nice?

Frank-Well,if you consider that she is in "slut" business,then.

Olivia-What,and they let her here,you know she can be a bad influence to our kids.

Frank-Calm down,she would not be a big problem.

Olivia-How do you mean?

Frank-She is plus she was kinda forced into that business.

Olivia-Can i meet her.

Frank-Well you can go now,at evening she isnt around here.

And so Olivia meet Indy,and they befriended each other,they include Vanessa too in that group.

Couple a months later

Frank-We still have 30.000.

Samantha-What do you suggest.

Mark-We should go again to beach.

Frank-This time we should bring Sammy,Vanessa,Katy and Indy with us.

Olivia-Well i dont have a problem with it.

Samantha-That is awesome idea.

And so group of nine went to the beach,and they had a great time.

During a 3rd day,Frank bumps into a familiar person.

Frank-Lulu.

Lulu-Oh Frank,what are you doing here?

Frank-Well we decide to take a little break.

Lulu-Who are those four with you.

Frank-Well,the youngest is my son's girlfriend and her mother,other two is my daughters best friends.

Lulu-I still remember that time when we jump into a sea together.

Frank-Well it was awesome,do you have a schedule for rest of the month?

Lulu-I start next month.

Frank-What do you think of you going with me back home.

Lulu-Uh...but what will your fellow members say...

Frank-Do not worry about them.

Lulu-You know,i spend so much time alone,i can get some time spendig with you.

As rest of the vacation went,addition of Lulu it went even better.

And so Frank brings Lulu to his home back in the city,and the atmopshere from vacation continuited.

During one night,Frank and Lulu got up and they bumped into each other completely naked.

Frank-WOW.

Lulu-HEHE.

Before anything was spoken,they grab each other and they had sex.

Two days later

Lulu-Guys,i must go to shoot a new movie.

Mark-Will you ever come back?

Lulu-Im part of this familiy now,i will always be here.

Olivia-You are always welcomed here.

Month later,Frank had sex with both Vanessa and Indy dring the nights,and of course he had sex with his wife Olivia

Even Mark and Katy had sex together

Days later

Olivia-Familiy we still have a 5.000.

Sammy-What does that mean.

Frank-It means nothing,we still have a nine bullion,and each is worth 100.000.

Katy-That is awesome.

Vanessa-So for how long yxou used a monex from the first bullion?

Laura-16 months i think.

Mark-Yes,it was 16.

Katy-So what are we going to do with rest of this 5.000.

Olivia-We are going to come up with something

The end


End file.
